swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Friedrich Nietzsche
Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche (15 October 1844 – 25 August 1900) was a German philologist, philosopher, cultural critic, poet and composer. He wrote several critical texts on religion, morality, contemporary culture, philosophy and science, displaying a fondness for metaphor, irony and aphorism. Nietzsche's key ideas include perspectivism, the Will to Power, the "death of God", the Übermensch and eternal recurrence. One of the key tenets of his philosophy is the concept of "life-affirmation," which embraces the realities of the world in which we live over the idea of a world beyond. It further champions the creative powers of the individual to strive beyond social, cultural, and moral contexts. Nietzsche's attitude towards religion and morality was marked with atheism, psychologism and historism; he considered them to be human creations loaded with the error of confusing cause and effect. His radical questioning of the value and objectivity of truth has been the focus of extensive commentary, and his influence remains substantial, particularly in the continentalphilosophical schools of existentialism, postmodernism, and post-structuralism. His ideas of individual overcoming and transcendence beyond structure and context have had a profound impact on late-twentieth and early-twenty-first century thinkers, who have used these concepts as points of departure in the development of their philosophies. Most recently, Nietzsche's reflections have been received in various philosophical approaches that move beyond humanism, e.g., transhumanism. Tossup Questions # This author discusses how the concept of "leaf" is a mere approximation, and the concept of "honesty" is even more so, in a work that claims "every word immediately becomes a concept." In one of his works, this author of "On Truth and Lies in a Nonmoral Sense" discusses the Apollonian and Dionysian dichotomy to describe how a dramatic genre came into existence. In another work, he created a character named the Madman who proclaims, "God is dead." For 10 points, name this author of The Gay Science, The Birth of Tragedy, and Beyond Good and Evil. # One work by this philosopher uses the metaphor of a man in a boat to illustrate the futility of trusting Schopenhauer's principium individuationis to reduce suffering. That work's second edition contained a preface in which this man declared it an "impossible book" and regretted "ruining the problem of the Greeks" with modern aesthetic examples. Another book by this author of "An Attempt at Self-Criticism" claims that widespread literacy has caused writing to be diluted for the masses. That book describes an evolution from (*) camel to lion to child in the section "The Three Metamorphoses of Man". This man's first book contrasted the Apollonian and Dionysian aesthetics, while another of his books contains the metaphor of a tightrope walker to illustrate man's evolution towards the ubermensch. For 10 points, name this German philosopher who wrote The Birth of Tragedy and Also Sprach Zarathustra. # This man's reputation as a philosopher was rehabilitated by Gilles Deleuze, who wrote a book titled "[This man and philosophy." In one work, this thinker asserted "the great wars of the present age are the effects of the study of history." That work ends by comparing like-minded philosophers to Argonauts of the Mind and spends numerous pages attacking Christian exegesis. This author collected his "thoughts on the prejudices of (*) morality" into his book Daybreak. Another of his books has chapter headings like "Why I am a Fatality" and "Why I Write Such Good Books" and was published in 1888, the year he went hopelessly insane. For 10 points, name this author of the autobiographical Ecce Homo, a philosopher who asserted that "God is Dead". # This thinker believed that it was illogical to hold a bird of prey accountable for being a bird of prey in a work that discusses the "blond beast." In one work, which he later followed up with an Attempt at Self-Criticism, this man claimed that a dramatic form introduced a dichotomy between the Apollonian and Dionysian. This author of The Genealogy of Morals also theorized eternal recurrence and the overman. For 10 points, name this German thinker of Thus Spake Zarathustra and The Birth of Tragedy who proclaimed "God is dead" in The Gay Science. # In one work, this man claimed that "when a woman has scholarly inclinations, there is something wrong with her sexuality." That work claims the "morality of Europe these days is the morality of the herd" and includes a section "On the Prejudices of Philosophers" that asks "Suppose Truth were a woman, what then?" This man wrote another work that blames Euripides for the death of art and champions Richard Wagner. That work distinguishes between the Apollonian and the Dionysian. For 10 points, name this German philosopher of Beyond Good and Evil and The Birth of Tragedy, who famously claimed "God is dead."